Fantastic Four Vol 1 98
| Solicit = It's mystery time for the F.F. again—and what better place than on the moon? Fantasy and suspense—as you like it! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle1 = Mystery on the Moon! | Synopsis1 = It is July 1969, and the United States is about to send the first manned mission to the Moon. Kree Sentry #459 has deemed that the mission to the Moon must end in failure and rockets itself across the ocean to an island made to resemble the moon's surface. Inside this island lays a device the Sentry intends to use to insure that the Apollo mission ends in failure. Learning of this plot, Reed takes Ben and Johnny with him to the island to battle the Kree Sentry and destroy the device it intends to use to destroy the Apollo space shuttle. After a battle against time, they manage to defeat the Sentry, and Ben is able to destroy the device that is to be used against Apollo. Ben carries Reed and Johnny back to the their ship and blasts off for home, just as the Apollo space craft lands and Neil Armstrong says his historic words: "That's one small step for a man-- one giant leap for mankind!" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Ivan * Sonia * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ** *** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * * Apollo Unit | Notes = Continuity Notes * The narrative of this story states that it is July 1969, during the days leading up to the first Apollo 11 manned moon landing which occurred on July 16, 1969. All references to this story occurring during the actual first moon landing should be considered topical references as per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. As such references to Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin must be considered apocryphal in nature. Recent editions of the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe generalize the events in this story stating that it was a manned mission to the moon, instead of the first one. * On Earth-616 the first manned moon landing was interfered with by the Skrulls, but this was stopped by the First Line a team of super-heroes who were active during the later half of the 20th Century (in Marvel time) as seen in . * Sentry 9168 should not be confused with Sentry 459, last seen in . At the time of this story, the 459 was inert and in the possession of NASA as seen in and would not be reactivated again until . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are publsihed from Soloman Arrington, Glenn G. Hakanson and Dave Layton. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'123'. | Trivia = * This comic quotes the 616 version of Neil Armstrong as saying, "for a man", where as in our reality, he misspoke when it counted, and said "for man" | Recommended = | Links = }}